Nerhegeb
by Nuya
Summary: OneShot ab 18! Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles...


_Diese NC-17 Story entstand innerhalb des Wichtelprojekts der Schreiberlinge._

_Als Ersatzstory zum 4. Advent für die liebe Loki Slytherin!_

_

* * *

_

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin - Hermione Granger  
**Disclaimer: **NC-17 heißt nichts anderes, als: Alle unter 18 sollten diese Story nicht lesen!

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich auf die genau beschriebene,sexuelle,  
Handlung hin, sowie auf die "Erwachsenen"-Sprache.

* * *

**Nerhegeb**

Hermione sah in den Spiegel, folgte seinen Bewegungen mit ihren braunen Augen. Er sah sie durch den Spiegel an, registrierte jede ihrer Regungen.

Langsam fuhr er ihre Brüste nach. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, rieb er ihre Spitzen und brachte sie so auf eine weitere Stufe der Erregung. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht, doch der Schmerz wurde von einer Lust abgelöst, die sich tief unten in ihr zu entladen gedachte.

Ihr Atem ging stoßweise.

Sie stand nackt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Brüsten über ihren ganzen Körper. Überall fühlte sie seine rauen Finger, wie sie ihre Linien nachstrichen.

Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, seinem Mund genug Raum gebend, ihren Hals entlag zu streifen. Er platzierte zarte Küsse auf der weichen Haut unter seinen Lippen, die sie erbeben ließen, und strich fordernd ihren Körper entlang.

Er umspielte ihren Bauchnabel, strich die Bauchdecke runter bis zu den weichen Locken, die unter seinen Berührungen zu zittern schienen.

Ihr schneller Atem und die leisen Geräusche die sie machte, ließen ihn forscher werden und sie öffnete willig ihre Schenkel, als er mit seiner linken Hand zwischen sie glitt und ihre heiße Mitte mit den Fingern reizte. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter, drängender. Immer wieder strich er quälend langsam durch die warme Nässe und mit sachtem Druck über ihre Klitoris.

Wohlige Schauer durchfluteten ihren Körper, als er mit seiner rechten ihren Kopf drehte und ihre Lippen mit den seinen einfing.

Der Kuss, der ihrer beider Leidenschaft schürte und die Berührungen, die nun tief in sie glitten, brachten sie nahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Sie bewegte sich gegen seine Hand, wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, fasste ihre Brüste mit den eigenen Händen und massierte sie im Rhythmus, den seine Hand vorgab.

Er trieb sie oft nah an ihre Grenze, doch jedes Mal, kurz bevor sie Erlösung fand, entzog er ihr seine flinken Finger und brachte sie dadurch mehr als einmal zum murren.

Scheinbar endlos wollte er dieses Spiel spielen, doch irgendwann griff sie nach seiner Hand, drängte seine Finger tief in ihren Körper und sah ihn von schräg unten an.

„Nimm mich...", flüsterte sie heiser und ein kehliges Lachen schickte Schauer über ihre Wirbelsäule, weit hinunter.

Langsam ließen sie sich auf die Knie runter und, kurz nach dem seine Finger ihr entglitten waren, fühlte sie seine harte Erregung an ihrem Eingang.

Er ließ sich Zeit, entlockte ihr ein mürrisches, ungeduldiges Schnauben. Immer wieder tat er so, als wolle er eindringen, doch entzog er sich ihrer ihm entgegenkommenden Bewegung. Frustriert seufzte sie auf und sah ihn durch den Spiegel böse an.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und glitt an sich selbst herunter, wollte sich wieder einheizen, wollte, dass dieses elektrisierende Gefühl zurück kehrte.

Allein die Vorstellung seiner Hände an ihren Brüsten ließ ihre Brustwaren hart werden und fast schon schmerzlich aufrichten. Seine Finger, die ihren Rücken entlang glitten, bis zu ihrer Hüfte - jede Berührung brannte wie glühende Kohlen.

Sie fühlte noch immer seine Finger tief in ihr. Ihre Fantasie, was diese feinen, sanften Hände alles mit ihr anstellten, ließ ihre Nässe erneut aufkommen und so glitt sie ohne Schwierigkeiten bis zum Gelenk in sich hinein. Ein Stöhnen, laut und lustschwanger entfuhr ihr, stachelte sie selbst weiter an.

Ihre Bewegungen waren schnell, sie wollte Erlösung, keine langen Streicheleinheiten. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie, dass er sie amüsiert betrachtete.

Sein Verlangen, das Begehren in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu sehen, entfesselte die Löwin in ihr und sie durchfuhr ein Orgasmus mit der Wucht eines Peitschenhiebs. Sie keuchte auf und erschöpft entzog sie sich ihre Hand, stützte sich auf alle viere und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

Es blieb ihr nicht genug Zeit, denn von ihrem Tun angespornt, nahm er hinter ihr Aufstellung und drang tief von hinten in sie ein. Diese neue Fülle, diese pulsierende Lust in sich zu spüren ließ sie auf vor Verlangen schreien und sich ihm entgegenschieben.

Immer wieder drang er in sie ein, entzog sich ihr, jedoch nicht zu weit. Er fixierte sie mit seinen Händen an ihren Hüften, gab ihr Halt.

Als ein weiterer Orgasmus sie überrollte, entglitt er ihr fast völlig, doch mit einem letzten, tiefen Stoß in sie, ergoss auch er sich.

Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sackte, mit ihm auf sich, zusammen, kam bäuchlings zu liegen.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen neben ihr ab um nicht allzu schwer zu sein.

Schwer atmeten sie, feine weiße Atemwolken stießen sie in die Dunkelheit, die nur von wenig Mondlicht aus den Lichtschächten über ihnen durchzogen war.

Sie genoss ihren schwächer werdenden Orgasmus und wartete ab, bis er sich soweit entspannt hatte, dass er genug Kraft hatte sich von ihr zu lösen und sich neben sie zu legen.

Lange Zeit blieben ihre Augen geschlossen, denn sie wusste, würde sie sich jetzt schon erlauben ihn ansehen zu wollen, würde sie dies mit seiner Abwesenheit bezahlen.

Sie gab sich noch eine Weile der Illusion hin, der sie so oft schon erlegen war und fühlte den Trug, der ihr durchs Haar strich oder ihre Wirbelsäule entlang glitt.

Ein schwerer Seufzer entrang ihr.

Wieso konnte es nicht immer so sein?

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ihr Begehren löste sich auch in dieser Nacht in Luft auf, nachdem sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte und sich im leeren, einsamen Kerkerraum wiederfand.

Der Spiegel vor ihr glitzerte im schwachen Mondlicht und als wolle er sie für ihr Vergehen strafen, spiegelte er nur bruchstückhaft, was sich spiegeln sollte.

Sie hatte es wieder getan. Sie hatte sich wieder in den Raum der Wünsche geschlichen mit dem einzigen Wunsch, der sie beschäftigte: Ihn zu sehen. Ihn ihr nahe zu wissen, seine Berührungen zu spüren. Sich ihm hinzugeben. Wenigstens der Illusion...

Seit ihres gemeinsamen Weihnachten in Sirius' Haus ging er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Diese feinen Hände, das hellbraune Haar mit den wenigen grauen Strähnen, die ihn so unendlich erwachsen scheinen ließen. Ganz anders als die Jungspunde Ron und Harry...

Sie griff nach ihrem Stab, der gleich neben dem Spiegel lag und mit einem Wink war sie wieder vollständig bekleidet. Noch einmal strich sie über die kalte Oberfläche vor ihr und wünschte sich, dass sie dieses Hilfsmittel nicht bräuchte um zu bekommen, was sie sich ersehnte...

\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Vor der Tür_

Remus konnte es nicht fassen.

Mit offener Hose, der rechten in den Shorts und raschem Atem saß er gegenüber der Tür zum Kerkerraum, in dem er sie vorhin nu vermutet hatte. Jetzt hatte er Gewissheit.

Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass ihn das Mädchen - die Frau - so heiß machen könnte. Vor ein paar Jahren war Hermione immerhin seine Schülerin gewesen...

Er strich sich fahrig mit seiner freien Hand über die Stirn.

Zuerst hatte er sich umdrehen wollen. Er hatte ignorieren wollen was sie da tat, doch dann hatte er sie flüstern hören und den Spiegel gesehen.

Sie sah also jemanden. Jemanden, der mit ihr diese Dinge tat, die ihre Hände da anstellten oder jemanden, der sie dabei beobachtete. Für einen Moment dachte er, sie hätte ihn entdeckt, doch sie unterbrach ihr Spiel nicht für einen Augenblick...

Er konnte noch immer seine Erregung spüren.

Nur die Vorstellung von ihren Händen, die ihren Körper entlang streicheln... Ihre Finger, die sich tief in sie drängten, getrieben von ihrer Lust und dem Verlangen nach Erlösung...

Er bemerkte gar nicht wie er erneut anfing seinen Penis zu streicheln, vom Schaft bis zur Spitze, immer wieder, hoch und runter.

Er schloss die Augen, erhöhnte den Druck und schon bald war er auf einem Level, auf dem es kein zurück mehr gab.

Er fuhr über seine geschwollene Spitze und erste Tropfen der klebrigen Flüssigkeit fielen auf den Stoff seiner Shorts. Er keuchte, als er sich grob umfasste und mit wenigen Stößen zum Orgasmus trieb.

Sein Schrei erstickte, als er sah wie sich die Tür zum Kerker öffnete und sie hinaus trat und ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah.

Da saß er. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, der ‚gute Freund', mit offener Hose, seiner Hand in eindeutiger Position und völlig erschöpft ob dieser jüngsten Anstrengung.

Ihre Augen blitzten erst irritiert, dann aber schien sie zu verstehen, nichts sonst brachte ihr wohl die Röte auf die Wangen.

„Remus...", flüsterte sie und der Mann vor ihr erwachte aus seiner Starre.

Umständlich nahm er seine Hand aus der Hose und schloss diese, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sie verlegen ansah. Er brachte keinen Ton heraus und auch sie blieb stumm.

Seine Augen waren so wunderschön...

Ihre Hände, so zart...

Er hob den Blick und glitt ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen entlang, folgte ihrem Schlüsselbein und blieb in ihrem Ausschnitt hängen. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass sie seinem Blick gefolgt sein muss, denn nun sah er ihre Hände, die sich an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machten und die Knöpfe lösten.

Er suchte ihren Blick, wollte etwas sagen, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Jedes Wort würde die Situation zerstören... Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet.

Mit jedem weitern Knopf tat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und mit dem letzten war sie vor ihm angekommen. Der Gryffindor in ihm reagierte, er half ihr aus der Bluse, strich sie von ihren Schultern. Er ließ seine Hände weiter wandern, bis zu ihrer Hüfte und raffte dort den Rock. Ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte, er griff ihren Po, hob sie hoch und brachte sie gegen die Wand.

Sie umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen und fühlte den rauen Stoff seiner Hose an ihren Oberschenkeln. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, fasst er zwischen sie und öffnete seine Hose, ließ sie runterfallen und streifte sich auch die Shorts vom Hintern.

Mit einem verzehrenden Kuss stürzte er sich auf sie und ohne langes hin und her, drang er in sie ein.

Sie war eng, heiß und fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Er glaubte, dass seine Fingerspitzen brennen müssten, so heiß war ihre zarte Haut.

Sie bäumte sich auf, löste ihre Hände von seinen Armen und krallte sich in seine Schultern.

Immer wieder stieß er zu, reizte ihre Brüste mit seiner Zunge und schob sich energisch tiefer in sie. Längst schon atmete sie heftig an seinem Hals und platzierte Küsse, biss sanft in die empfindliche Haut. Mit jedem weiteren Stoß presste er sie fester an die Wand in ihrem Rücken.

Er fühlte ihren Orgasmus nahen, ihre Muskeln arbeiteten um ihn herum. Kräftige Stöße brachten ihn zur Erlösung und auch sie sackte schlaff in seinen Armen zusammen.

Angelehnt an den jeweils anderen versuchten sie, ihren Atmen wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Remus suchte Halt, stützte sie und ließ sich auf die Erde gleiten, ohne sich von ihr zu lösen.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sie wussten nachher beide nicht mehr, wie lange sie in diesem kalten Flur gesessen hatten.

Noch wussten sie, wie es Remus ein weiteres Mal schaffte gryffindorschen Mut zu fassen, Hermione das Versprechen abzunehmen, nie wieder den Spiegel Nerhegeb aufzusuchen, solange sie sich Remus sicher sein konnte...

**Ende**


End file.
